


A Night to Remember

by DoritosAreFun



Category: Dipifica - Fandom, DipperxPacifica - Fandom, Gravity Falls, NortwestxPines, PacificaxDipper - Fandom, PinesxNorthwest, dipcifica - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoritosAreFun/pseuds/DoritosAreFun
Summary: What happens if a bored Pacifica decided to sneak out of the house? Probably not much. But what if Dipper happened to bump into her? Now were talking. It's crazy a how close two people can get in a single night.I'd tell you what would happen during the walk but then you'd miss all the fun. Who would want that?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dipcifica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dipcifica).



Pacifica Northwest lay wide awake on her bed. She'd went to bed hours ago, but she can't seem to fall sleep. It was one of those nights again. The blonde tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position that would hopefully ease her into sleep. No such luck. She glanced up, her gaze landing on her alarm clock and let out a soft groan when she saw the time. 12:47 AM.

The heiress turned away and covered her face with her hands. She was exhausted, but, for some reason, she just couldn't fall asleep. She sighed and removed her hands from her face, her eyes scanning her room for her phone. A little music always helped her drift to sleep. 

Not long later, Pacifica finally found her phone buried beneath her pillow. She scrolled through her playlist, and, after debating which song to pick, tapped on Taylor Swift's 'Last Kiss.'

After gently placing her phone on her night stand, Pacifica rolled back into bed and closed her eyes as the lyrics lulled her to sleep.

_"So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe"_

Further and further, Pacifica was swallowed by blackness, the sleep she'd been waiting for had finally come to claim her.

_"And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are"_

Pacifica suddenly sat up, looking irritated. Of course she'd wake up before fully being asleep. It was never that easy. Pacifica took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. She didn't know what to do anymore... she can't sleep, everyone else is sleeping, she's tired and bored to death. She looked around her room for something to help pass the time, her window grabbing her attention. 

It was a nice night out. The skies are clear, and the moon and stars were gleaming brightly.

The blonde suddenly got an idea. Question is, should she go through with it?

Pacifica thought for a moment. She knew she'd probably get in trouble, but then again, who will notice if she went out for a bit? Just for a few minutes...

Grinning, the heiress snatched her phone and turned off the music. She gingerly hoisted herself off her bed, flinching as her feet made contact with her wool carpet. After finally deciding to leave her phone, the blonde made her way through her room and slipped out her door.

She quickly walked the empty halls of the manor, stopping at the sight of her parents' favorite carpet. It's been four years since the ghost incident but Pacifica still remembered it like it happened yesterday.

But how could she forget? That was the most traumatizing and, at the same time, the most fun day she had. Not to mention the stupid ghost that almost turned half of Gravity Falls into wooden statues.

Pacifica trudged onward, but instead of turning right and continuing down the hallway, she ducked into the secret room she and Dipper had discovered that day. (Wow, you finally brought Dipper into the picture.)

The room was just as creepy and dusty and basically as gross as it were three years ago. The moment the blonde's foot made contact with the wooden flooring, a cloud of dust formed around it. 

Pacifica looked around the room. She recognized a lot of the paintings from when she explored the room all those years ago. Paintings that captured all the bad things that the Northwests had done. After a few minutes staring at all the paintings in disgust, she turned to leave the room and continue with her night but something caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something shine in the room. Her eyes scanned the room, not letting any detail pass them. 

There it was. Sitting on the floor and covered in a layer of dust. She walked towards the spot and kneeled to pick up the long-forgotten diamond earrings. Pacifica stared at the jewelry, remembering the events of that night. She shuddered at the memory of the ghost popping up behind her. At the memory of Dipper coming to help her, resulting to the both of them falling out the window and rolling down a hill. At the memory of hugging that nerd. Yes, she would definitely like to forget all about that last one.

Releasing a deep sigh, the blonde pocketed the earrings and, after one last look around, stepped out of the room to continue out the manor.

A few minutes later, the heiress found herself sitting at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the city. She had no idea how she got there or how long she'd been walking before she did. All she knew was that she loved this spot and the view it offered.

The night was nice and warm. Quite beautiful too. The moon was shining brightly, illuminating the town below her. The sky was littered with millions of twinkling stars. Pacifica exhaled softly and lied down on the grass, resting her hands on her tummy. Her gaze never left the sky.

She often came here, especially on nights when she has a lot on her mind or she can't fall asleep.

The blonde bit her lip; she did have a lot in her mind.

Firstly, she was thinking about all the trouble she's gotten into the past few months. After opening the gates and disobeying her father, she had developed quite the taste for it. Of course, she probably would never have been able to do it without Dipper's encouragement, but still. She was the one who lifted the curse. She was the one who turned him back from a wooden statue to human.

Then there's the other thing that's been gnawing at her mind. 

Sure he can be really annoying, sometimes even stupid. But he has a golden heart. After all, he was the only one who managed to find something good in her. Something to separate her from all the other Northwests. He was the one who actually believed in her when he shouldn't have. More over, he cares a lot for everyone he loves, especially his sister. 

Pacifica frowned. Why was she thinking of him so much? He's all she's been thinking of since she entered that damned room. She doesn't even like him that way! She hates his guts and he hates hers!

But the funny thing is, she doesn't even know why they fight. Obviously, she first started attacking Mabel because her parents told her to, but that didn't mean she had to keep up with that dumb act. Especially after Dipper's efforts to actually get to know her. 

Pacifica closed her eyes for a bit. The nights sure had its way of making things work. The blonde felt a wave of drowsiness wash over her. And another. She felt herself slowly drifting off...

"Pacifica?" 

The blonde's eyes snapped open at the voice that called her name. She propped herself up on her elbow, twisting around to look at her surprise company.

"Oh, it's you." She muttered and lied back down on the grass. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Dipper said and sat down next to her, keeping his distance. "Although, I guess I'm not surprised to see Princess Pacifica Northwest lying down on grass and still managing to look good."

Pacifica blushed at his comment. She knew she wasn't dolled up like usual. She wasn't wearing any make-up nor did she brush her hair before going out. Heck, she didn't even bother to change out of her pajamas. Yet he still thought she looked good?

"What did you say?" Pacifica asked Dipper teasingly, grinning. Dipper, who was now also gazing at the stars, turned a deep shade of scarlet. He seemed to have just realized what he said.

"I- uh, I just asked what you were doing here." The brunet replied and leaned back, supporting himself with his arms. Pacifica rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the sky.

"Well, if you must know, I couldn't sleep so I decided I'd go for a walk." The blonde sat up and looked at Dipper. "What about you? Last I checked, your curfew was 9 pm or something."

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." Dipper rolled his eyes but he had a smile plastered to his face. " First of all, I do not have the curfew of a middle schooler. And secondly, I go here all the time."

"Dork." Pacifica smiled. This kind of moment were really rare between the two. It was nice to actually just talk to him without fighting. 

Pacifica shivered. She had not expected the night to get colder and now she really regrets leaving her jacket. 

Of course, her chilliness had not gone unnoticed. Dipper glimpsed the shivering figure beside him and (being the nice, caring guy that he is) removed his hoodie and handed it to Pacifica.

"Here, put it on. It'll be warmer."

The heiress eyed the clothing suspiciously but decided that she'd rather wear this dork's clothes than freeze to death. She took the hoodie from his hands and put it on. For some reason, she began to feel a sort of tingling in her stomach. It was different from the disgust she often felt there whenever she saw him. It was almost... pleasant. Almost.

"...Thanks."

Dipper watched Pacifica put his hoodie on, blushing madly when she looked up and he realized he had been staring. He quickly averted his gaze and tried his best to hide the blush, keyword being tried. 

There was just something about seeing Pacifica in his big hoodie. The way the sleeves swallowed her so that she had to roll up the sleeves to see her hands. The way the hoodie cascaded down to just above her knees. It was actually... cute.

"You're staring again." 

Dipper snapped back to the present. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head rubbing the back of his head just as shyly. Dipper cleared his throat. "I wonder what time it is."

"When I left the manor, it was 2-ish, so it's probably around 3 am now." Pacifica recalled.

As if on cue, red and blue lights began flashing from a road not far from where they were sitting.

"Oh no. That's probably Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland doing a city scan." Dipper stood up and began brushing himself off.

"Since when did they do that?" Pacifica asked confusedly. She had also stood up and was now dusting herself off.

"Since Robbie and his friends thrashed the park with the Mayor's statue." Dipper glanced at the flashing lights again, which were getting closer by the second. 

"C'mon, we gotta hide before they catch us." Dipper offered his hand to Pacifica, who, surprisingly, took it with no hesitation. The brunet stared, dumbfounded, at the girl's hand in his, then he seemed to remember the situation they were in and began leading Pacifica to a nearby bush. He signaled for her to watch where she was walking, careful to make a noise, and got into the bush, Pacifica close behind him. They heard the police car screech to halt at the spot where they were just moments ago.

"Seems like there are no trouble makers tonight, Durland." Dipper heard the deep voice of of Sheriff Blubs, followed by the sound of a closing car door.

"Good, I'm not ready for another week trying to get black spray paint off my face."

After hearing that, Pacifica couldn't help but imagine the officer walking around with a jet black face. She tried very hard not to laugh at the thought but a few giggles managed to escape her lips. Fortunately, Dipper realized what was happening and quickly acted on the situation before they got caught. Unfortunately, his 'act' involved wrapping his arms around Pacifica and clamping his hand to her mouth. 

"C'mon, let's report back to the precinct, then we can stop by that donut place." The teens heard the officers' feet crunching on the ground, the sound slowly fading away. Unluckily, Dipper couldn't take the weight anymore and collapsed to the floor, dragging Pacifica down with him and creating a loud crunching noise underneath him. The two spun their heads back at the officers, fearing that the fall had revealed their hiding spot. The officers' eyes scanned the area one more time, one pair lingered a little too long on their spot for Dipper's comfort.

"Must have been a raccoon." The officers shrugged and hopped into their car, the engine roaring to life a moment after. Pacifica and Dipper sat in utter silence and watched the car disappear from their view. Dipper let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

"Can you let go now?" Pacifica asked him, still entangled in Dipper limbs. Dipper suddenly became aware of the lack of space between them and quickly let go of the blonde. The two stood up and awkwardly dusted themselves off, falling into a deafening silence.

"That was close..." Dipper said, trying to reduce the tension that had built between them.

"Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious." Pacifica crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You should've seen the look on your face, though."

"You were gonna get us caught!" Dipper threw his arms out in exasperation. "I literally saved us!"

"It's cute that you think that." Pacifica mocked him.

"Did you just say I'm cute?" Dipper raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who was quickly turning redder by the minute.

"Maybe when pigs fly." Pacifica scoffed. How bold of this dork to think she said he was cute. 

"You didn't see Waddles flying around with a pterodactyl, didn't you?" Dipper sniggered. Grinning, he began teasing the blonde. "C'moooon... Just admit it; you think I'm cute!"

"Whatever, I'm going home." Pacifica muttered. Good thing it was dark, otherwise Dipper would've seen how red her face was. Why was she blushing anyway?! He was her enemy! She can't like him! And why does she keep feeling a like something's fluttering around her stomach?(Whoo, the denial is... WHEW... its too much!)

"Already? You're not even gonna stay for the sunrise?" Dipper grabbed Pacifica's elbow as the blonde turned to walk away.

"Well, duh. My parents are gonna freak if they find out I was out late again." Pacifica answered and made to gently pry Dipper's hand from her elbow. As Pacifica's hand made contact with Dipper's, she felt the fluttering in her stomach intensify. Judging from Dipper's reddening face, he had felt the same thing in his own.

"Uh, right." Dipper stammered. He was actually having fun hanging with the blonde and he didn't want the night to end just yet. Suddenly, an idea popped into Dipper's head.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you were still scared of that bell Preston carries around." 

That did it. The accusation seemed to have triggered something in the blonde. She turned around, Dipper could see the determination in her eyes. It was scary.

"Fine, I'll stay." She stepped closer to Dipper and pointed a threatening finger at him. "But don't you ever say that ever again."

Yikes. Dipper gulped and nodded quickly, raising his hands in defeat. Pacifica lowered her finger and took up a more relaxed stance, shoving her hands into Dipper's hoodie pockets. 

"What the-" Pacifica stared at Dipper with a confused face, making Dipper more confused than she is. Pacifica pulled out a piece of paper from the pockets and started to unfold it. Dipper's eyes widened. 

He recognized that piece of paper. It was the page he ripped out of his first journal. He stuck out a hand to seize the paper from the blonde, but she was fast. She dodged the hand and turned so that Dipper can't pull anymore surprise attacks.

"Hey, c'mon, Paz!" Dipper reached around the blonde, trying desperately to get the piece of paper from Pacifica. "Give it!"

"Your desperation has only piqued my interest." Pacifica said in a mock villain-y voice, finally unfolding the piece of paper completely. When Dipper saw that she had successfully unfolded it, he panicked and made one last attempt to get it from her grasp. Unfortunately, he leaned forward too much and put most of his weight on Pacifica, resulting in the two of them rolling down the hill.

"You have got to stop doing that." Pacifica rubbed her head when they stopped rolling, eyes still closed from the pain. Although, admittedly it hurt a lot less this time since she landed on something soft. Pacifica's eyes snapped open when the 'something soft' under her groaned.

"You're one to complain." Dipper opened his eyes and found Pacifica on top of him, who was blushing as madly as he is. "Well, this is- uh... nice."

Dipper facepalmed inwardly as he realized what he'd just said. Then he blushed even deeper when he realized his arms were once again wrapped around Pacifica, effectively pulling the blonde flush against him. Both knew they should get up and pretend that never happened. They knew they should call it a night and go their separate ways. 

But instead, they just lay there, gazing into each others eyes, their heartbeats accelerated and the butterflies in their stomachs going crazy. Pacifica could swear his eyes flickered to her lips before returning to her eyes. Their heads were so close, she could feel Dipper's ragged breathing on her lips. She watched as Dipper closed his eyes and leaned in, trying to calm her racing heart but it was pointless. She leaned in to meet him in the middle, all her thoughts long gone. Dipper tilted his head, capturing her in a kiss.

She knew she should get up. She knew she should be running away right now. But something kept her from doing that. Maybe it was the way she felt like she was tasting, feeling and seeing every color of the rainbow in their own sensual way. Or the way it felt like, at that moment, nothing in the world existed but herself and Dipper. Or maybe it was the feeling like they're levitating off the ground, floating in the air. Pacifica felt one of his clammy hands come up to her face, caressing her cheek affectionately. It's like fireworks were erupting inside her from the touch of his lips on hers.

Unfortunately, they still needed oxygen to live. Pacifica pulled away from Dipper, effectively breaking the kiss. 

"I- You- What-?" Dipper stammered, trying to remember how to form a sentence. Pacifica glanced up and saw that he also had the same reaction to the kiss as her - confused, shocked and actually kinda happy. But why was she happy? She just kissed her enemy! It didn't make any sense! 

Oh God... she kissed her enemy. Pacifica expected to feel a nauseating feeling in her stomach but, much to her surprise, instead found even more butterflies. What surprised her even more was when she realized a big smile had made its way to her face. She took her hands from their resting place on Dipper's neck (when did they get there?) and produced a crumpled piece of paper.

Dipper groaned. "Of course you still have that."

"If you just told me you were gonna kiss me, I would've given it back to you." Pacifica joked. Dipper chuckled awkwardly.

"But since I already read it before you got us rolling down a hill again; champagne and flowers, huh?" Pacifica cocked an eyebrow and waved the piece of paper around, a cheeky smile resting on her face. 

The boy blushed a light shade of red. Even surrounded by dirt and grass, he could still distinctly make out her scent.

"I can't breathe." Dipper whispered.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Pacifica apologized and got off of Dipper.

"We should get back up before we miss the sunrise."

And with that, they reached an agreement. The two walked back up to the top of the hill, just in time for the show.

"It's beautiful." Pacifica breathed, her blue eyes taking in the scenery.

"Yeah, it is." Dipper agreed but his eyes had drifted from the sunrise and onto the blonde who was now cautiously settling herself at the edge of the cliff. She kicked off her shoes so that her bare feet were dangling off the cliff.

Dipper took a deep breath and joined her.

"Can you believe it's been four years?" He asked Pacifica.

"Honestly, I can't. It feels like it was just yesterday that we were twelve and that ghost thing turned you to wood. And now," she smiled, "Here we are, sixteen and still rolling off of hills."

Dipper chuckled. The two fell into a silence, basking in the first rays of sun, enjoying the last moments of the sunrise.

"Why don't we do this more often?" Dipper suddenly spoke up and turned to look at Pacifica.

"Do what?"

"Hang out, just the two of us. I like it."

Pacifica seemed to lose her composure for a moment. She was silent before she faced him to answer. "You like hanging out with me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're smart, funny, unbelievably confident. I mean, seriously, how do you do that?!" Dipper counted with his fingers, the last one earning a giggle from Pacifica. "And you're beautiful."

"You really think so?" The blonde asked, fighting off a blush.

"Well, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't." Dipper joked, grinning. Pacifica rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help but smile.

"Great job ruining the moment, dork." She said as she punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"But seriously, though. I like you Pacifica. Like, like-like you. Way more than I'd admit." Dipper smiled at Pacifica, her brilliant, blue eyes piercing into his warm hazel ones. "I don't know what my summers would've been like if you didn't show up."

"They would've been boring, duh." Pacifica told matter-of-factly, to which they both laughed lightly. 

Pacifica fell silent for the third time that morning. "I like you, too, Dip. Much more than I realized."

Dipper stared at her, feeling so much joy, he thought he might blow up. A huge smile broke into his face. The two leaned in, their lips meeting for the second time. Despite having kissed him earlier, Pacifica still felt the thrill and fluttering just as strongly as the first time.

They pulled away from one another, neither saying a thing. Pacifica scooted closer to Dipper, resting her head on his shoulder. Dipper wrapped his arm around Pacifica and pulled her close, laying his head on top of hers. This is by far the best encounter they've had with each other. And neither of them could wait for the rest to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy. Alright, I'm gonna be honest with you, I initially planned on turning this into another book but later decided it'd just be a one shot. So I spent some more time editing it and trying to make it as short as possible while also maintaining the vibe. Yep, that's why its crazy long for a one shot.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to offer you my thanks for actually finishing this shot. Seriously, it's like 4000 words long, how'd you even make it this far?
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Ace
> 
> PS. Feel free to tell what you thought of the story. Any and all feedback are much welcome.


End file.
